


A Matter of Trust

by icywind



Series: Lepidoptera [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing in the Black Widow marks a turning point in Barton and Coulson's (working) relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> For anyone unfamiliar with this verse as it has been posted on my tumblr - the wings in question are not the traditional feather variety, but rather, patterned on butterflies and moths. 
> 
> For [raiining](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining) who instigated the entire thing. ;)

Phil looked up from his papers and directly into the eyespot on Barton’s wings. He tried to tell himself it didn’t bother him that the archer still wouldn’t relax his wings around Phil. That it was good enough that he actually could sleep around him, even if some part of him was still on edge enough that he felt the need to keep his wings closed. After all, it had taken nearly a year of working together before Barton had even attempted napping on the couch (and now Phil couldn’t really imagine the couch without him on it). 

He felt his own wings flutter restlessly as he caught sight of a hint of the still ragged edges of Barton’s right hind-wing. He wished Barton was better with trusting medical, but it was always a tough sell letting anyone near his wings – even if they were supposed to be helping him. The wing would heal; it would just take a little longer.

Turning back to his papers, Phil tried not to think about how desperate Clin-Barton had looked two weeks ago, how he’d plead for Phil to trust him and bring the Black Widow in rather than kill her. They were still interrogating her, and while Fury thought things were looking promising, Phil wasn’t entirely convinced she was worth the pain and trouble.

He heard rustling and dismissed it for the time being, probably just Barton readjusting his position. And then movement caught his attention and he glanced up, mouth opening just a little in astonishment as he watched Barton’s wings droop fully open. Vulnerable. A show of complete trust. 

He collapsed back in his chair and let out a shaky breath. Perhaps bringing the Black Widow in really had been for the best.

  


 

 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/icywind/media/bfly/clintdamagedsm.jpg.html) [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/icywind/media/bfly/eurilochussm.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Clint’s wings are based on the Caligo Eurilochus/Forest Giant Owl butterfly, my favorite butterfly that lives in the vivarium at my place of work. The damaged wing pic is one I took myself and the illustrated pic of the underside of the wings is from the Smithsonian.
> 
> Throughout the series some fics may have extra-long notes some additional information/headcanons/clarify a concept introduced/to enhance the experience (so to speak). Basically I a) enjoy sharing information like that (it’s a thing for me – writing partners in the past called it my teacher mode, though I am not, in fact, a teacher by trade) and b)I’m an awkward turtle with interactions (trying to work on that). Essentially, humans are still humans, just with butterfly or moth wings (hand wave the science on that) and perhaps some other senses and social norms that have been altered because of them.
> 
> For this initial outing, I don’t have much to say other than the basic explanation, though I will offer a link to my [tumblr post](http://redsector-a.tumblr.com/post/80747623828/so-a-few-days-ago-raiining-went-to-a-butterfly) that began my descent into this verse.


End file.
